A Song of Love
by I Love Prussia 23
Summary: Mathias has always loved the cello. He was just a little rusty. Lukas and his friends need a cello player for their band. When Lukas became desperate, he pulled some strings and got an ad in the school newspaper in less than a day. What was supposed to be a replacement cello player turned into something more to Lukas. Dennor human au cello player!Mathias x viola player!Lukas
1. Prologue

Lukas Bondevik leaned his head against the wall, trying to stay awake. After a few hours of doing his god awful homework and one hour of thinking over his problem, his eyelids felt like led, his head was pounding and all he wanted to do was sleep. It was silent in the room, so silent, in fact, Lukas could hear his brother's soft breathing and he was a little thankful for that. His seven year old brother, Emil, was sleeping on the floor, half of his body inside the small fort he built. His platinum blonde hair was tossled, and he had a peaceful expression on his face.

Lukas was currently sitting on his friend's, Tino was his name, bed. He had come over to Tino's house so they could both discuss what they should do about their problem. And Lukas brought Emil because he didnt want his baby brother to be all alone at his house.

Tino walked back into the room, stepping over the toys that were scattered across the floor. He almost tripped over a toy dinosaur, causing a little bit of water to spill onto the carpeted floor. He was a little annoyed that he had to be so clumsy all the time, but he decided to ignore it. The water he spilled wasn't that much, it would probably dry in a couple of minutes.

Tino looked at the exhausted Lukas. He felt bad for the boy, he had a hard life at home, he was usually taking care of his little brother or doing his homework/chores, and when he wasn't doing any of those things, he would play the viola and express himself through music. And he was even criticized and nagged at for something as small as that. Tino set the cup on the night stand figuring Lukas would drink some when he wanted it.

Tino sat down next to Lukas and asked in a very quiet, motherly voice, "How does your head feel?"

Lukas fought to open his eyes. And when he did, he instantly allowed them to flutter shut. The room was full of sunlight that was seeping in through the blinds, making his head feel like someone banged it into a wall a few times. "Better," he knew he was lying, his pounding head hadn't gotten better, in fact it may have gotten worse, but he wasn't about to tell someone as motherly as Tino was that. He would flip out. And Lukas didn't have the energy to deal with a crazy Tino.

"So... What are we going to do?" Tino asked. Lukas knew exactly what he was talking about. Tino, Tino's boyfriend Berwald, and Lukas were in a small school band, if you could call it that. They had it all figured out. Lukas would play the viola, Berwald would play the piano, Tino would sing, and if they were playing a song with no vocals Tino would play the violin, and their ex-friend/ ex-band member, Danny, would play the cello. They would make music for the Drama Club, compete in playful competitions, and they were also in the Music Club.

Here's how everything went wrong. When they started the band, they were all friends. Near the end of summer break, Berwald and Tino started dating. Openly. A lot of people were fine with, most even suppored it saying they were the cutest couple in school, but a few student found it disgusting. One of those students happened to be Danny. He had left the band saying he wasn't going to hang around a bunch of faggots and that they were disgusting. The scene of him walking out of the music room shouting this and lugging a giant cello with him was quite amusing to Lukas, though he would never show it.

Danny encouraged Lukas to go with him, but that didn't work for two reasons. One: Lukas was loyal to his two best friend's. They all knew each other since fifth grade, and ultimately that were usually together. However, while they were together they were usually doing something quiet, like reading a book, or taking Emil to the park and letting Tino's dog play with Emil. And two: Lukas was gay himself. He never told anyone, not even Tino or Berwald, and he most definitely never told his parents. The thought alone made his stomach churn, making him want to vomit.

Now that they didn't have Danny, they didn't have a cello player. While they could still make music it wasn't the same. They needed the cello to even out the other instruments. Without it they sounded like an incomplete mess. To a lot of people it would seem like an easy problem to fix, after all, they just needed a cello player. The problem is not many people like to lug a giant cello around, they would much rather learn a smaller and easier instrument like a guitar.

"Well, I have a friend in the newspaper club, I can get an ad in tomorrow's school newspaper... Or something." Lukas said, his was heavier and he mumbled the words because of his exhaustion. As soon as he was done talked, Lukas let himself lay down on the bed. Even though the bed had no pillows or blankets on it, Lukas thought it was the softest thing he had ever felt. Lukas didn't bother taking the clip out of his hair, he just let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"That's a great idea, Lukas!" Tino said loudly, causing both Emil and Lukas to stir in their slumber. When Tino saw the peaceful expression on Lukas's face that was almost identical to Emil's, Tino realized he was sleeping. Carefully, he got off the bed, and made his way to his closet. He quietly retrieved a spare pillow and blanket. He walked back to the bed, making sure he didn't step on any toys, and put a blanket over Lukas. Tino was about to lift Lukas's head, when something caught his attention. Lukas had his silver cross clip still in his hair. Tino knew the clip was important to him, so he carefully took it off, and put it on his nightstand next to the forgotten cup of water. Then Tino lifted Lukas's head and slipped the pillow in.

Tino stepped back and admired his work. He loved to see both the brothers so peaceful. And, if he looked really closely, Tino could see Lukas was happy. Although he wasn't smiling or anything like that, Tino could just tell by the Lukas's face looked that he was happy.

Tino heard his phone ring downstairs. Knowing exactly who it was, Tino quickly, but quietly, walked out of the room, big smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Mathias sighed as he looked down at his bowl that now only contained milk. He had been stalling as long as he could, but he couldn't stop the inevitable. He knew he had to get ready for school but he really didn't want to! He didn't feel like going to a new school where he would know no one, even though he knew he would probably make friends with everyone there on the first day. He missed his friends back in Denmark! While he still talked to them on the phone, it was never the same. But his dad needed the job he was offered.

Mathias resigned to his fate and grabbed the bowl slowly walking to the sink. After reaching his destination, Mathias put the bowl in the sink, careful not to put it in too hard. He had a tendency to do that, he has broken many dishes before and he didn't feel like explaining to his mother how he broke another one.

Mathias walked up the stairs, he regretted not putting socks on when his feet touched the cold, hard wood. For some god forsaken reason, Mathias's parents had chosen a house with mostly hard wood floors. Mathias quickly ran up the stairs and into his room, where he was greeted with soft, warm carpet under his feet.

Mathias's room was mostly unpacked, the only thing he hadn't unpacked yet was his clothes. There was a box in front of his dresser titled clothing, which, if he was honest, he had tripped over more than ten times in one day. Mathias kneeled in front of the boxes and started rummaging through them. Throwing some of the clothes behind him, effectively making a mess. He didn't stop until he found what he was looking for, a pair of black pants, a red shirt, and a black sweater.

Mathias took off his pajamas and quickly put on his clothes, not wanting to be half-naked in his cold room. After he put his clothes on, Mathias went to the bathroom across the hall. He studied himself in the mirror. In his opinion he was pretty handsome. He had blue eyes, blonde that would stick up in a crazy way, though he would put hair gel in it to make it crazier, he had a strong jawline, and was pretty tall standing at 5'10.

He opened the mirror that doubled as a cabinet and pulled out hair gel and a comb. After making sure his hair was combed, Mathias put the hair gel on his hair and thoroughly combed it through.

Smiling to himself, Mathias went back to his room. He stood in the middle of his room for a few seconds, trying to remember where he put his backpack, before he remembered. He walked over to his closet door, putting his fingers the small crack between the door and the wall, Mathias pulled it open. He was met by the sight of boxes titled clothing and other things as well as a red and black plad backpack.

After Mathias grabbed the backpack and put it on, he mentally went over the things he would need and what he had, once he seemed himself ready, he went to school.

* * *

Mathias was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, quietly eating his cafeteria food. He was listening to his new friend, Alfred, say incoherent things. Alfred had snuck in McDonald's and was currently uncontrollably shoving the burgers into his mouth while trying to talk. Mathias had no idea what Alfred was saying but he just nodded his head.

Mathias's other friend, Gilbert, was reading the school newspaper, having already finished his lunch. He was the first one to say something that Mathias could actually understand.

"Who even plays the cello anymore? It's so un-awesome!" Gilbert snorted.

"Haha! Funny that you would say, 'cause I play the cello!" Gilbert was, to say the least, surprised. In his opinion Mathias wasn't the kind of person to play the cell.

"Well, then I guess that makes you un-awesome." Gilbert teased.

"Yeah! I guess so!" Mathias said before adding, "Waht made you way that, anyway?"

"Well it says right here that the music club needs a cello player..." Gilbert trailed off in thought. "Hey! You know what? You should join the music club! They have a lot of weird people there, but you're weird too, so it'd work out just fine!"

"Well I have been wanting to start playing again..."

"See! It was fate!" Alfred had finally finished all the burgers and decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah! You know what? I'm gonna join tomorrow!" Mathias anounced.

"Awesome," As soon as the word left his mouth, the bell rang signaling it was time for the next class.

* * *

A/N That was the prologue! I hope you like it! I know I should be working on my other fic, Secrets, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head! Please review! And hopefully I'll see you next chapter! Bye!

P.S. This chapter is the re-written version. I didn't like the original so I re-wrote it.


	2. Hate at First Sight

Mathias was sitting at his desk, doodling random things in his note book when the school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Mathias smiled as he stood up and stretched. He knew he should have been listening to the teacher talk, but he was so distracted. After school was when all the clubs would do club activities or have meetings. Meaning Mathias had to go join the music club. Mathias grabbed his things off his desk and put them in his backpack.

"Do you all understand?" He heard his teacher ask rather loudly. Mathias snapped his attention back to his teacher and nodded quickly, though he had not clue what the teacher was talking about, but it wasn't like he was going to admit that. He would just ask one of his friends later.

Mathias swung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk out of the classroom like everyone else was. Once Mathias stepped out of the classroom, he quickly walked away from the rather large group of people walking in the hall. He turned the corner and stopped, he looked around and was happy to see the halls were empty. It was strange, but nice, so Mathias decided not to question it.

He wasn't completely familiar with the layout of the school, but he was sure he knew enough to find the music club. Filled to the brim with self confidence, Mathias started walking down the hall. It wasn't completely quiet, he could still hear the conversations some kids were having and the continuing lectures of teachers, but it was enough to make Mathias feel uncomfortable. He always preferred having sound around him, he specifically preferred it when it wasn't too loud but it wasn't too quiet. But in a situation like this, Mathias felt like he was in a horror movie and the monster would come out at any moment to scare him.

Mathias was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the pair of footsteps that were coming toward him. He tensed and jumped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, ready to attack if he needed to. What he didn't expect was it to be his friend, Gilbert. His muscles relaxed when he realized he was in no danger.

"Hey, relax. It's just the awesome me!" Gilber said when he noticed Mathias's tenseness, his usual smile patterned on his face. "I tried to talk to you after class, but you walked away so fast!"

"Yeah I was gonna join the music club." He said before he added, "Why did you want me?"

"Oh yeah! The teacher told us to write a group essay so I though you, me and Alfred could do it together." Gilbert suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" He said.

"Awesome!" Gilbert turned and started to walk away. Mathias did the same, he was paying careful attention to what the rooms were, waiting to see the music club. Mathias came to a sudden stop when he saw it. There wasn't anything fancy about it, it looked like all the other doors, but it said Music Club on it, instead of some other weird club the school had.

Mathias walked to the door and wrapped his fingers around the doorknob. He didn't know how this was going to go, but he sure hoped it was going to go well. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should knock first or if he should just barge in. He weighed his options for a while longer before he just though fuck it. With a shrug of his shoulders, Mathias swung the door open and walked in. The door hit the wall with a somewhat loud _bang,_ but Mathias didn't care.

There were three boys in the room, all between the age of 16 and 17, all of them blond. They looked like they were talking to each other before Mathias walked in. Now, they were all staring at him. One boy was standing, the expression on his face showed no emotion, but something about him seemed intimidating. He wasn't staring like the others, he was _glaring._ In that moment, Mathias wished he didn't open the door with so much force.

Mathias opened his mouth to apologize, or introduce himself or say something to break the silence, but before he could do that the boy that was glaring at him spoke up. "Who are you?" The boy said in a deep, monotone voice.

Mathias opened his mouth to speak, but, once again, he was cut off. This time, it was by a boy who was sitting down. His eyes looked softer than the others' and he had a soft smile on his face. He turned to the boy who was standing. "Lukas, don't be rude." He sounded like a mother, chastising their child. The boy turned to Mathias. "I'm sorry, my name is Tino." He gestured to himself. "This is Lukas." He gestured to the boy- Lukas -standing behind him. "And this is Berwald." He gestured to the one sitting next to him.

Mathias immediately started to speak, he didn't want to miss this opportunity and get interrupted again. "My name is Mathias Køhler, and I'm here to join the music club." He stated.

Lukas shook his head. This guy didn't seem like someone who played an instrument. "And what do you play?" He asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Mathias could tell Lukas was doubting, at least, that's what he assumed. He wasn't sure if Lukas was actual just asking him a question or if he was doubting him. But Mathias didn't care, he was a little used to people underestimating him. "I play the cello. I saw the ad in the school newspaper saying you needed someone who could play the cello." He said.

Lukas's eyes widened ever so slightly. He didn't want this fool to play with them. He seemed like the annoying type of person that would disrupt the peace they usually had when they practiced. He crossed his arms, he knew they needed someone who could play the cello, but he could tell that the more he was around Mathias, the more he would hate him. And he didn't feel like going through the process of getting someone, kicking them out, and then looking for another person that played the cello.

Tino was almost positive Lukas was going to say something to ruin this all, so he decided to beat Lukas, and say something first. "I don't think I've seen you before, are you a new student?" He asked in a cheery tone, hoping to defuse the tense atmosphere Lukas made.

Mathias, being oblivious to the stressed ambiance in the room, happily answered. "I'm a transfer student, I transferred here from Danmark yesterday." He returned Tino's happy tone. He still stood in front of the opened door, he wanted to sit down, but something told him he wasn't welcome. Not yet, at least.

"Well, you can go now, and if we want you to join, we'll come and get you." He said, before mumbling under his breath, "Though, I doubt I'll ever willingly talk to you." He didn't care if Mathias heard him, in fact, he hoped Mathias did.

Mathias nodded his head. "Okay," he said, his smile never once leaving his face. He heard Lukas mumble something, but he couldn't make out the words. He happily walked out of the room, he wasn't sure if it went well or if it went terribly. But, being the optimistic person he was, he assumed everything went perfectly.

Mathias walked down the hallway and wasn't surprised to see that more students were in it. There weren't a lot, but there was enough for Mathias to almost bump into someone. As he walked, Mathias thought of what he was going to do when he got home.

* * *

Lukas sighed and walked over to the door Mathias had left open. Lukas shut the door, despite the annoyance that was bubbling in his chest, he closed the door softly. He turned and walked toward Tino and Berwald. He grabbed a chair and moved it so he was in front of the two, but still off to the side.

"Why did you send him away?" Tino asked after Lukas sat down.

Lukas sighed again. "Because he was being annoying." He said.

Tino looked at Lukas, confusion written all over his face. "But he barely said anything." He pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Lukas! Give him a chance! He seemed friendly and we need a cello player." Tino said in Mathias's defense. Tino was sure Mathias was the only in the whole school that played the cello. So, if they losed him, than they wouldn't be able to keep their little band. Which he was certain everybody would be devastated, especially Lukas.

"I agree with Tino." Berwald decided to give his input on the situation.

Lukas looked at Tino then Berwald. He really didn't want to let Mathias join the club, but both Tino and Berwald wanted him. Lukas thought for a moment, determining what he should say next. He could just give in and just let Mathias i or he could fight with them, and, most likely, let Mathias join in the end. Considering both of his options ended in the same way, Lukas decided to go with his first option and give in. "Fine, but I'm not going to go find him." He said.

Tino knew that Lukas's request was fair, but he was going to deny it for two reasons. The first reason was because he knew Mathias and Lukas shared the same history class. He knew this he faintly remembered his other friend, who shared the class with Lukas, tell him about a kid named Mathias. The second reason was because Tino knew that if Lukas spent more time with Mathias they'd get along, and, eventually, they'd become friends. He just needed to give Lukas a little push, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"That seems fair, but you share a class with him, Lukas. And, you were the one who sent him away." Tino said with an innocent smile on his face.

Lukas gave up. He didn't feel like fighting with Tino, and it wasn't like it would be that bad, right? All he had to do was tell Mathias he could join the music club. And then he had to spend at least one hour a day with him. Yeah, it wasn't that bad. "Alright."

"Good! We've finally fixed out problem!" Tino exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lukas looked down at the black watch that was on his wrist. "I gotta go pick my brother up from school." Lukas said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. He waved a small goodbye when Tino said something along the lines of 'I'll talk to you later'.

He quickly made his way out of the classroom. He walked down the now empty hallway. While he was walking, he couldn't help but dread the next day.

* * *

A/N: And that was the first chapter! I feel like I made Lukas's hate for Mathias too intense, especially for their first meeting, but I'm not sure anymore. Also, this is available on Ao3. Thanks for reading this far, and please review! It's what keeps me writing! I hope I see you next chapter!


End file.
